Une éteincelle d’espoir
by UnaRoza
Summary: Rey avait fermé la porte du Faucon Millenium sur Kylo Ren, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait couper tous les liens. Et dans un espoir vain, peut-être, il avait voulu lui reparler ; comme si elle n'avait pas fermé la porte du vaisseau ; comme si elle n'avait pas coupé le lien au travers de la Force.


Bonne lecture !

Petite nouvelle sur ce site, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à la FanFiction !

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Georges Lucas ! L'histoire, exempté quelques références aux films, sont de ma création.

Important : Risque de spoil des films 7 (The Force Awaken) et 8 (The Last Jedi). Si vous ne les avez pas vu, mais que vous êtes spoilés, je vous aurait prévenu. C'est à vos risques et périls...

Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...

Rey avait fermé la porte du Faucon Millenium sur Kylo Ren, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle voulait lui montrer clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler, ne plus le voir ; et ce grâce au seul lien qui les unissait : la Force. Puis elle avait disparue, à bord du vaisseau mythique, emportant les Rebelles encore en vie après l'attaque de Crait.

Ce souvenir hantait la jeune fille, qui avait tant cru pouvoir sauver le jeune homme du Côté Obscur de la Force.

Kylo Ren avait laissé les Rebelles partir sans rien dire, ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait observé le vaisseau de son père quitter la planète, sans même ordonner de les suivre. Mais surtout, il avait laissé Rey partir, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Hux ne cessait de le lui reprocher depuis quelques minutes. Pas pour Rey ; cette pilleuse d'épave qu'il rêvait de tuer ; mais pour la défaite cuisante qu'ils venaient d'essuyer.

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin impulsif, obsédé par Luke Skywalker ! Ta bêtise nous a coûté une victoire, une possibilité de faire disparaître à jamais la Résistance ! hurlait-il, excédé par les agissements du Chevalier de Ren. Le Suprême Leader ne...

\- Le Suprême Leader est mort, Général Hux ! repliqua Kylo Ren. Je suis ton nouveau maître. Je suis le nouveau Suprême Leader ! »

En parlant, il avait empoigné le cou de l'homme, le levant grâce à la Force d'une main invisible mais puissante. Le Général Hux tentait vainement de respirer, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et le regard noir. Kylo Ren transpirait la colère et resserra légèrement sa poigne invisible.

« Luke Skywalker et mon père sont morts, le Suprême Leader l'est aussi. Et j'aimerais vraiment en faire de même avec vous, annonça-t-il d'une voix posée, grave. Mais, aussi coûteux que cela m'est de l'avouer, j'ai besoin de vous, malheureusement. »

Disant cela, il cessa d'exercer cette pression autour de son cou, laissant l'homme reprendre son souffle. Son casque le rendait effrayant, et sa voix modifiée par celui-ci encore plus dangereux. Il n'inspirait que la crainte partout où il allait, et ce maudit Général ne le remettrait pas en cause.

« Désormais, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de mettre le nez dans mes affaires et de critiquer mes faits et gestes, Général Hux, termina-t-il. Contentez-vous d'obéir aux ordres. »

Dans un mouvement de capes noires, il pivota et disparu dans le vaisseau. La base Starkiller ayant été détruite, le Premier Ordre n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se regrouper dans un vaisseau secondaire.

Le Général Hux se releva avec toute la dignité donc il pouvait faire preuve, et annonça les ordres aux Stormtroopers. Même si Kylo Ren était désormais le nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, des Sith, il refusait de s'y soustraire. Seul Snoke était et restera son seul maître. Et il se jura de tout faire pour que Kylo Ren perde sa place de Leader, qu'il ne méritait absolument pas.

Rey observait Leia, qui dirigeait le petit groupe de Rebelles. La vieille femme avait perdu son frère, son mari et son fils. Et pourtant, elle gardait la tête haute, pour la Résistance. Pour cette petite étincelle qui, la Générale Organa en était persuadée, rallumerait la flamme de l'espoir. Rey la trouvait forte, résistante, respectable. Courageuse.

Elle sourit en voyant Finn, qui veillait sur Rose. Elle avait presque laissé sa vie pour que le jeune homme ne se tue pas inutilement. Et maintenant, c'était elle qui était dans un état grave. Oui, Rose était certainement amoureuse du garçon comme lui l'était. Et cela ne lui fit pas mal de le savoir.

« Rey ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos, chaleureuse. Comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles... ailleurs. »

La jeune Jedi se tourna vers Poe Dameron, le pilote exceptionnel de la Résistance. Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux à son tour. Il parlait parfois avec elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement présentés quelques jours auparavant.

« Je fais aller, répondit-elle simplement. Comment va Rose ? »

Le pilote haussa les épaules. La jeune femme avait besoin de soins, mais le Faucon ne pouvait les lui dispenser. Finn et Poe de contentaient d'y croire, que la jeune femme se réveillerait un jour.

« On doit trouver une base rapidement, conclut simplement Poe, serrant l'épaule de la jeune femme. La Générale Organa et moi travaillons dessus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu en as assez fait pour la Résistance, pour le moment. »

Il la mettait à l'écart, elle le sentait. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, tandis qu'il lui serrait une dernière fois l'épaule.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

Puis il se dirigea vers Leia et entreprit une discussion qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Elle s'éloigna et s'assit non loin du cockpit, puis ferma les yeux en basculant la tête en arrière. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver, faisant le vide dans son esprit. La Force était là, à la fois si loin mais tellement proche. Elle laissa cette énergie pure traverser son corps, prendre possession de son esprit, de son âme ; d'elle. Elle sentait la Force qui émanait de chaque chose, de chaque personne. Celle de Leia était faible mais présente ; celle de Luke avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus cette oscillation comme avant. Mais il y avait toujours celle de Kylo Ren, bien présente, plus puissante et encore plus sombre qu'avant. Elle vit alors une planète couverte d'eau, et Kylo Ren. Le vent fouettait son visage et elle avait peur. Le Chevalier de Ren s'avança vers elle, mais la vision s'arrêta. Elle rompit le contact brusquement, légèrement secouée.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau à bord du Faucon Millenium.

Il l'avait sentit. Elle s'était laissé aller à la Force, sans résistance. Il avait tenté de s'accrocher à elle, de s'approcher d'elle, mais tout avait disparu aussi vite, ne laissant que ce léger mouvement qu'elle produisait dans la Force. Oui, elle était devenu plus forte, Kylo Ren n'en doutait pas. Leur prochain combat serait, sans nul doute, fatal pour l'un d'eux.

À cette pensée, il effleura la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée lors de leur premier combat. Il sourit amèrement. Voilà une trace qui ne partirait jamais, qui le contraindrait à penser à elle chaque fois qu'il se verrait dans un miroir.

Et elle ? Qu'avait-elle de lui ? Des souvenirs périssables ? Les restes d'un sabre qui aurait du lui revenir de droit, et qui avait été sectionné en deux à cause de leur lutte ? Cela ne revenait à rien, strictement rien. Elle ne pensait peut-être même plus à lui, occupée à fêter leur victoire sur ce tas de ferraille volant ; alors qu'elle revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées, le hantant jusque dans ses plus sombres cauchemars.

Elle l'obsédait. Il ne la cernait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne la comprenait pas ; alors que dès le premier regard, elle avait semblé le percer à jour avec une facilité déconcertante. À cela s'ajoutait la puissance de la Force qui l'habitait, dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Elle pourrait être si utile au Premier Ordre, si seulement il arrivait à la convaincre de le rejoindre. Ensembles, ils pourraient fonder une nouvelle ère, sans Lumière ou Obscurité, sans Sith et sans Rebelles. Juste eux, la Force et les millions de galaxies, régnant comme il se doit.

Mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait tenté de le faire basculer du côté Lumineux de la Force. Elle avait résisté face à lui, elle s'était opposée à son pouvoir. Admirablement, superbement, avec une détermination sans faille. Cette fille était un danger pour lui si elle restait chez les Rebelles. Et il se fit la promesse que, si elle ne le rejoignait pas du côté Obscur, il la tuerait de sa propre main. Sans remords apparents ; comme lorsqu'il avait enfoncé son sabre dans l'abdomen de son père, Han Solo. Purement et simplement.

Le Faucon Millenium venait de se poser sur une planète couverte d'eau, semblable à Ach-To, là où Rey avait retrouvé Luke Skywalker. Mais ça n'était pas Ach-To, et Luke n'était plus. Rey, qui avait tant rêvé lorsqu'elle était petite de ces îles entourées d'eau, associait désormais cela à Luke et à la Force. Et elle n'était plus aussi admirative qu'avant. Au contraire, un sentiment de tristesse l'étreignait doucement.

Elle observait, les bras croisés sur son ventre, l'immensité marine devant elle. La légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux châtains, qu'elle avait détaché en une demie-queue-de-cheval. Son éternel bâton était attaché dans son dos, lui donnant une allure de guerrière. Une guerrière Jedi. Voilà ce qu'elle était désormais : une Jedi encore en apprentissage.

Elle repensa à ce que Kylo Ren lui avait dit à propos de ses parents. De simples ferrailleurs, qui l'auraient vendu pour de l'eau avant de mourir dans le désert de Jakku. Elle n'était rien, absolument rien, et il le lui avait confirmé. Mais il avait ajouté que, pour lui, elle n'était pas rien. Et il avait tendu la main vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle avait tendu la sienne, mais pas pour la lui prendre. Elle avait tendu la main pour attraper le sabre de Luke, et d'Anakin avant lui, pour se battre une dernière fois s'il le fallait. Mais après une lutte acharnée, le sabre s'était divisé en deux, provocant une explosion. Elle avait repris connaissance avant Kylo Ren et avait disparu du vaisseau avec le sabre laser.

Il n'avait pas changé, même après l'avoir épargné et tué Snoke. Même après s'être battu à ses côtés contre les soldats du Suprême Leader. Non. Il voulait toujours plus de pouvoir, toujours plus de contrôle sur la galaxie. Elle l'avait vu dans ses prunelles noires : il était déterminé à atteindre son but et à éliminer tous les obstacles sur sa route. Aussi triste que cela puisse l'être, elle était désormais un obstacle à cette quête de pouvoirs suprêmes. Et cela lui faisait de la peine.

Elle resta au bord de la falaise jusqu'à ce que le troisième soleil de la planète se couche. Finn avait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait une couchette de réservée dans le petit abri, mais Leia l'en avait dissuadé. Le jeune homme était donc rentré dans l'abri, tandis que la Générale Organa observait Rey. Elle avait eu un regard qui semblait presque maternel, et un maigre sourire fier avait étiré ses lèvres. Cette jeune Jedi, ancienne pilleuse d'épave, était pleine de surprises. De bonnes surprises.

Lorsque Rey se tourna, Leia se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête avant de rentrer dans la petite maison. La jeune fille avait sentit un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres quelques instants, puis elle s'était dirigée à son tour vers l'abri. Toutefois, une présence l'empêcha d'avancer complètement jusqu'à l'entrée.

 _Il_ était là. _Il_ avait réussi à renouer le lien.

Lentement, elle pivota sur ses pieds et planta son regard chocolat dans celui, noir, de Kylo Ren. Il se tenait exactement là où elle était quelques secondes auparavant, le visage fermé. Sa cape noire ondulait légèrement à cause de la brise, tout comme sa chevelure aussi noire que du jais. Il ne portait pas son masque, lui donnant un côté plus humain. Son sabre était accroché à sa ceinture, à portée de main.

« Rey, prononça-t-il simplement, sans la quitter des yeux. »

La jeune fille retint son souffle, statufiée. Elle voulait mettre fin à cet échange qui venait à peine de débuter, mais elle ne contrôlait rien.

« J'ai à te parler. »

Il avait fait un pas en disant cela, alors qu'elle ne disait toujours rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir le monstre qu'il était ?

« Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, répondit-il à ses pensées. Cela ne m'affecte en rien. Pense ce que tu veux de moi, cela ne me changera pas. »

Il avait mentit. Qu'elle le trouve monstrueux le peinait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Cela ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment de haine qui l'habitait.

« Je te hais, se contenta-t-elle de dire, la voix posée. Et je ne te rejoindrai jamais. »

Elle lui avait ensuite tourné le dos, puis avait avancé jusqu'à la porte. Il en avait profité pour la rattraper, courant dans les couloirs de son vaisseau alors que son esprit se trouvait à des années-lumière de là. Puis il avait saisi son bras, aussi brusquement qu'inopinément. Ce geste les surpris tout deux.

« Lâche-moi, ordonna Rey d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, que tu me parles. Peux-tu t'encrer cela dans la tête, Kylo ? »

Elle n'avait pas défait son bras de la prise du Chevalier de Ren, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il avait simplement disparu comme il était apparu. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil derrière elle, mais il n'y avait plus que l'horizon. Un étrange sentiment de peine l'étreignait, sans qu'elle n'en sache la cause. Elle éprouvait de la compassion pour Kylo Ren, sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas revenir auprès de ceux qui tenaient à lui. Comme sa mère Leia, par exemple, qui comptait sur elle pour ramener son fils ; comme elle avait compté sur son mari, Han Solo, pour faire revenir Ben.

Plus loin, Leia avait vu l'échange, sans pour autant entendre la conversation ou voir son interlocuteur. Mais elle se doutait bien que cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Et elle se surprit à y croire à nouveau, que peut-être, Ben Solo n'avait pas totalement disparu sous le masque de Kylo Ren.

Il avait réussi à la rejoindre, il ne savait où. Il ne voyait qu'elle, quand il y avait cette connexion. Et pourtant, il avait déjà sentit la mer et le vent autour de lui, sans pouvoir la distinguer pour autant.

Hux se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, droit, les mains croisées dans son dos. Il observait Kylo Ren revenir dans ses quartiers, après une petite course dont il n'en connaissait pas l'origine. Mais au vu de son expression, il en déduisit que cela avait un rapport avec la pilleuse d'épaves.

« Kylo Ren, l'intercepta celui-ci, s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Hux. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Que vous cessiez de penser à cette fille, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Nous avons besoin d'un leader, de Kylo Ren ; pas d'un garçonnet qui ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, pas de Ben Solo, en somme. »

Kylo sentit la colère se raviver dans son corps, allumant un brasier qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Ben Solo était mort depuis que Luke avait tenté de le tuer. Il n'y avait plus ce garçon fragile et sans but, il n'existait plus. Non, à la place, il y avait Kylo Ren, Chevalier de Ren et Suprême Leader des Sith. Il n'y avait plus que le côté Obscur de la Force et lui.

« Ben Solo est mort, répliqua Kylo Ren. »

Hux émit un reniflement dédaigneux, défiant le Chevalier de Ren du regard.

« Parfait. Agissez donc en conséquences. »

Puis il retourna dans ses quartiers, laissant l'homme dans ses réflexions.

Kylo Ren était habitué à ce qu'Hux discute chacun de ses ordres, lui signifie chaque faux pas qu'il faisait. Mais désormais, il était celui qui donnait les ordres. Pourquoi ce maudit rouquin ne le comprenait-il pas ?

Il inspira un coup pour se calmer et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à ses propres quartiers, bien plus loin que ceux de Hux. Et heureusement, pensa Kylo Ren, dont son sabre le démangeait. Il devait se calmer, avant de réduire une partie de sa chambre en miettes. Mais il n'y parvînt pas, et bientôt, une partie de la pièce fut détruite, réduite en morceaux grâce à son sabre laser. Un sabre aussi rouge que le sang, brûlant comme les flammes de l'Enfers.

Il ne réussit à reprendre son calme que lorsqu'il rétracta son sabre, le souffle court et le regard haineux. Il tomba à genoux, perdu. Ses excès de colère le perdront certainement un jour...

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, le regard posé sur Finn, qui lui dormait paisiblement. Elle se résigna à se lever pour aller fouiller dans le Faucon Millenium, afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose pour dormir. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas hors de la petite chambre, qu'elle sentit de nouveau la présence désormais familière de Kylo Ren. Il était de dos, assis à genoux au sol. Elle resta un moment là, à observer l'homme, puis s'avança. Elle posa une main timide sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés.

« Kylo Ren ? »

Il se releva prestement et s'éloigna d'elle. Il sembla buter contre un mur invisible, peut-être un couloir. Elle n'en savais rien, elle ne voyait que lui.

« Je t'avais dit que...

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, la coupa-t-il abruptement. Laisse-moi te faire comprendre, Rey. »

Son ton était suppliant, mais un fond de colère faisait trembler celle-ci. Il se laissa tomber de nouveau à genoux, la tête basse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais devant elle, il ne pouvait pas être cet homme habité par cette colère dévastatrice qui le rongeait. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais elle... elle le voyait le monstre qui avait tué son propre père.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, murmura-t-elle. Tu es trop embourbé dans le côté Obscur. Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre. »

Son regard se releva alors derrière le Chevalier de Ren, et Rey se figea. Leia était là, et observait Rey avec un étrange regard. Elle ne voyait pas son fils, mais elle avait compris, comme Luke l'avait compris avant que leur main ne se touche, ce soir-là sur Ach-To. Le visage de la Générale Organa n'exprimait que l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras, de lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui. C'en fut trop pour Rey, qui s'agenouilla à son tour.

« Très bien. Je te laisse le temps d'une boisson de ton choix, abdiqua-t-elle. »

 _Pour Leia_ , pensa-t-elle.

La Générale sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsqu'elle entendit Rey accepter la proposition ; proposition qu'elle avait déduit de sa précédente réponse. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et observa la jeune Jedi sur qui reposait bon nombre d'espoirs. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pouvait accomplir un miracle jugé impossible il y avait de ça vingt ans : ramener Ben Solo du bon côté de la Force.

« Le Café Spiran, tu connais ? demanda-t-il. Cela me laisse environ... quelques minutes. Je n'en ai pas là mais... »

Il se tut, se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses propos. Toutefois, cela semblait amuser Rey, qui avait un sourire léger aux lèvres, qu'elle peinait à retenir.

Kylo Ren soupira finalement, abaissant de nouveau ses yeux sur le sol noir de sa chambre.

« Je n'avais pas le choix...

\- On a toujours le choix, Kylo. Tu es le seul maître de ta destinée, répliqua aussitôt Rey. Tu avais le choix de venir avec moi, de revenir auprès de ta mère, Ben.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Ben ! rugit-il, relevant la tête vers elle, le regard noir. Ce garçon est mort ! »

Rey sursauta au ton brusque de Kylo Ren. Elle pouvait y lire tant de colère que cela l'effraya un instant. Elle eu même un mouvement de recul, mais cela ne fit rien au Chevalier de Ren.

« On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, figure-toi ! Je n'ai pas demandé à aller du côté Obscur ! J'ai été propulsé dans ce monde, poursuivit-il d'une forte voix, plus grave. Luke m'a jugé irrécupérable, sans même avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé ! Le Suprême Leader Snoke a simplement su faire preuve de compréhension, continua-t-il. »

Mais elle le coupa, réfutant les paroles de l'homme.

« Snoke t'a enrôlé ! contra-t-elle. Il n'a fait que te mentir pour mieux te contrôler, pour mieux t'utiliser, toi et tes immenses pouvoirs, argumenta Rey, convaincu par ce qu'elle avançait. »

Kylo Ren secoua négativement la tête, les yeux clos. Non, le Suprême Leader Snoke l'avait élevé à son juste niveau, et avait cru en lui. Il lui devait tout, absolument tout.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as épargné, dans ce cas, ajouta amèrement Rey. Ton Suprême Leader voulait pourtant que tu m'achèves, que ton sabre transperce mon corps, poursuivit-elle la voix tremblante. Tu devais me tuer, tu en avais eu l'ordre. Alors pourquoi...

\- Je ne sais pas ! hurla-t-il férocement, agacé face à tant de propos véridiques. Je ne sais pas... tu agis sur moi, et je n'y peux absolument rien. Et ça... »

Il laissa la phrase en suspend. Il oscillait dangereusement entre la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle, le dégoût de lui-même pour te telles paroles, et la peur qu'elle le comprenne encore.

« Et ça, ça t'effraie, termina la Jedi d'une voix plus douce qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Ce n'est pas de moi que tu as peur, ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère...

\- Si, c'est contre toi et...

\- Non ! C'est de ce qu'il y a en toi, de ce que j'arrive à faire renaître ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as peur de Ben. »

Il se jaugèrent du regard un long moment, pendant lequel une multitude d'émotions passèrent dans leurs yeux. Ce fut presque aussi intense et tendu que le jour où il l'avait interrogé et qu'elle avait résisté. Si Rey ressentait de la compassion à l'égard de Kylo Ren ; lui n'était que colère. Elle avait étrangement raison, et cette vérité qu'il peinait tant à se cacher le rendait encore plus furieux. Il se sentait vulnérable, affaibli. Et il se défendit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait : l'attaque.

« Tu te fourvoie, jeune pilleuse d'épaves. Je suis Kylo Ren, et Ben Solo n'est plus, énonça-t-il d'une voix aussi posée qu'il le pouvait, malgré de léger trémolos. J'ai au moins le mérite d'être quelqu'un, d'avoir une identité propre. »

Il savait qu'il avait visé juste lorsque les yeux de Rey se mirent à briller. C'était un coup bas, digne du monstre qu'il était. Elle se mordit violemment la joue pour ne pas pleurer et redressa la tête fièrement, ce qui eu le don de l'étonner. Elle lui tenait tête, encore.

« J'ai au moins le mérite de servir une cause noble. Je préfère n'être personne, que d'être un être aussi vil et abject que toi, tonna Rey en se relevant. Tes minutes sont écoulées, je veux que tu partes ! »

L'instant suivant, il disparaissait, ne laissant qu'un vide. Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux s'humidifier un peu plus et une larme salée roula le long de sa joue. Celle-ci creusa un sillon sur la peau sale de la jeune fille, qui gardait le menton droit, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser atteindre. Elle ne regarda pas la Générale Organa, et disparu dehors, à la fois honteuse et triste.

Plus loin, Leia baissa le regard sur ses mains ridées par le temps et ferma les yeux. Rey avait essayé, mais Kylo Ren était définitivement trop enfoncé du côté Obscur. Même la plus pure des âmes ne pouvait pas le sauver. Et cela lui fit mal de l'admettre.

Il était seul à nouveau, assis dans le noir de sa chambre. Il se sentait coupable. Voilà un autre sentiment qu'elle lui faisait éprouver, qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Cette fragilité ne fit qu'accroître le rancoeur qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Rey. Elle l'affaiblissait, le rendait moins fort. Il ne pouvait plus la laisser continuer à réduire tant d'années de travail à néant. Elle le mènerait à sa perte et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait arrêter sa faiblesse pour être encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il se devait de la retrouver, puis de l'achever une bonne fois pour route.

Il se releva, attrapa son sabre posé au sol grâce à la Force et sorti de ses appartements. Il traversa le vaisseau et rejoignit le poste de pilotage.

« Trouvez-moi les Rebelles, ordonna-t-il aux quelques Stormtroopers. Trouvez-les et tuez-les, mais laissez-moi la fille.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la Générale Organa, Suprême Leader ? questionna mielleusement Hux, se tournant vers Kylo Ren. Devons-nous la tuer ?

\- Tuez-les tous, répéta-t-il en posant ses yeux sur Hux. »

L'homme hocha la tête, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Stormtroopers et ordonna qu'on retrouve les Rebelles le plus rapidement possible.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils étaient sur cette planète, et Rey avait observé les moindres recoins de l'île. Elle avait aussi eu le temps de réparer son sabre avec l'aide de C-3PO et Leia. Elle s'était entraînée comme elle avait pu, redoutant le jour où elle devrait s'en servir à nouveau.

Finn l'aidait parfois à s'entraîner et Poe lui apprenait à tirer plus convenablement avec un blaster. Rose se remettait lentement, elle s'était même réveillée quelques jours auparavant. La Résistance se relevait lentement. Le souffle d'espoir reprenait vie, l'étincelle relançait le brasier, enfin.

Kylo Ren lui avait rendu visite de nombreuses fois, grâce à la Force. Cela lui avait rappelé Ach-To et à quel point elle lui avait fait confiance. Alors elle avait laissé faire, désireuse de parler à une autre personne extérieure. Poe la mettait à l'écart et cela la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle s'était de nouveau attachée, se fiant à son instinct, mais peut-être aurait-elle dû se méfier. Peut-être aurait-elle dû ne pas être si curieuse et obstinée.

Elle faisait sa méditation quotidienne, comme le lui avait enseigné Luke. Assise en tailleur sur la colline la plus haute, elle laissait le flux d'énergie l'envahir. Elle ressentait tout : la terre ; les êtres vivants qui la peuplait ; l'eau qui s'écoulait dans chaque recoins de l'île, amenant la vie ; et ce côté sombre, qui ôtait cette même vie. Elle laissa tout cela prendre possession de son âme, et bientôt, elle ne fit qu'un avec cette terre. Elle ne reprit pied sur la planète que lorsqu'elle sentit la présence du Chevalier de Ren.

Cette connexion sembla les prendre tout deux au dépourvu, ce jour-là. Car si elle faisait sa méditation, lui était en train de s'entraîner. Et son sabre, aussi étonnant que cela puisse l'être, frôla rapidement le dessus de la tête de Rey, qui sentit la chaleur de l'arme passer près d'elle. Kylo Ren n'osa esquisser un geste, et Rey déglutit lentement. L'homme sembla reprendre ses esprits et rétracta son sabre puis le rangea.

« Je... tenta-t-il, ne sachant pas exactement s'il devait s'excuser. Ça n'était pas intentionnel. »

Rey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore sous le choc. Son cœur battait rapidement, et elle respirait aussi calmement que possible.

« Tu as essayé de... tu as essayé de me tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en se relevant. Tu...

\- Je m'entraînais, Rey ! la coupa Kylo Ren. Tu n'étais pas là il y a quelques secondes ! Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? »

Elle reprit son calme, hochant lentement la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main gantée sur son épaule. Rey tenta un mouvement de recul, mais il la retint fermement.

« Rejoins-moi, Rey, demanda-t-il, comme il lui avait demandé depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé reprendre contact. Je pourrais t'enseigner la voix de la Force, tu pourrais devenir plus forte, tu...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non, Kylo, murmura-t-elle en reculant prudemment d'un pas.

\- Je pourrais revenir auprès de ma mère... tenta-t-il, dans un dernier espoir. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, les paroles de Leia tournant en boucle dans sa tête : « Faites tout pour le faire revenir, Rey, je vous en supplie. Ramenez-moi mon fils avant que je ne sois plus de ce monde... permettez-moi de lui dire que je lui pardonne, et qu'il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde. Laissez-moi l'occasion de le faire... ». Elle avait donc promis à la Générale de tout faire, sans se douter un seul instant que Kylo Ren était irrécupérable. Elle avait de nouveau cru en lui, et s'était attaché à ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Elle avait espoir qu'un jour, il changerait.

Cette révélation changeait la donne. Cette proposition, aussi étonnante qu'incongrue, remettait tout en cause. Une fois encore, elle ne se méfia pas.

« Tu ferais ça ? Aussi simplement ? murmura-t-elle, surprise.

\- Si tu acceptes que je t'enseigne la Force, alors oui, mentit-il. Je... j'irais voir ma mère. »

Rey baissa le regard, incertaine. Cela ressemblait à un piège, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui tendrait un traquenard aussi gros. C'était bien trop facile, voilà ce que son esprit lui hurlait. Mais son cœur, qui lui avait grandi sans famille, murmurait que Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo ; peut importait qui il soit au fond ; avait le droit de revoir sa mère.

Elle ne pu lui donner de réponse, car le lien se coupa. Il disparu comme il était apparu, ne laissant que la légère odeur de musc qui le suivait partout. Elle se jura d'y réfléchir convenablement avant de donner une réponse à Kylo Ren. Elle se devait d'étudier la chose sous tous ses angles.

Kylo Ren jeta un coup d'œil à Hux, qui attendait une réponse.

« Kothlis, annonça simplement le Chevalier. »

Hux hocha positivement la tête, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Bien ! Allons rendre visite à nos chers Rebelles, susurra le Général Hux. Merci, Suprême Leader. Votre aide nous aura été précieuse. Nous ferons en sorte d'être sur Kothlis dans les meilleurs délais, promit-il en faisant volte-face. Et comme prévu, nous vous laisserons la fille. »

Hux disparu de la salle d'entraînement, la démarche fière et le regard haut. Dans la pièce, le sabre de Kylo Ren tourna dans l'air un instant, avant de le fendre et de traverser le mannequin de fortune. Il se brisa en deux, brûlé et coupé net.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Rey s'était tenue à sa place, et il avait eu une vision en posant sa main gantée sur son épaule. Il avait vu la planète où elle se trouvait, et l'avait reconnue.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs trempés de sueur à cause de son entraînement, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait peut-être une grossière erreur.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle pensait à la proposition du matin de Kylo Ren, et elle n'avait trouvé que l'entraînement pour se le sortir de la tête. Rey se battait avec Finn, désormais plus adroite que jamais. Elle parvenait à le désarmer de plus en plus facilement, à l'immobiliser de plus en plus rapidement.

Dans un sourire, elle l'aida à se relever.

« Pas mal. On recommence ? proposa-t-elle, se positionnant.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, Rey, mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause. D'une journée, ajouta-t-il en avalant une capsule déshydratante. Demande à Poe. »

Rey fit la moue, et laissa son compagnon partir. Rose l'accueillit dans un sourire et le charria légèrement suite à ses défaites.

« Alors comme ça, tu n'as plus personne à battre ? demanda innocemment Poe Dameron, s'approchant de la jeune fille. Tu veux essayer de me battre ? »

Rey pivota sur ses pieds, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Elle se positionna, et Poe fit de même, récupérant le baton de Finn. Elle attaqua la première, mais Poe para le coup et attaqua à son tour. Les deux armes de fortune s'entrechoquèrent violemment durant près de dix minutes, pendant lesquelles ni Poe ni Rey ne se laissa faire. Elle finit par le mettre au sol, essoufflée mais fière.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt forte, abdiqua Poe. Bien joué. On recommence ? »

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'accepter sa proposition qu'un homme surveillant le ciel cria que des Chasseurs du Premier Ordre approchait. Le cœur de Rey se serra, tandis que Poe l'attrapait par le bras. Une première salve de tirs toucha trois personnes qui tentaient de retourner dans le campement, ainsi que le Faucon Millenium.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la petite cabane la plus proche, en vain. Le petit bâtiment vola éclats, projetant les deux Rebelles plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, étourdie et hagarde, les Stormtroopers posaient pied à terre ou capturaient déjà les Rebelles. Derrière eux, Kylo Ren. Il ne portait pas son masque, mais son sabre rouge était allumé. Elle chercha Poe du regard, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Peut-être avait-il reprit connaissance avant elle. À cette pensée, elle tourna son regard vers la plus grande cabane, inquiète pour Finn, Rose et Leia. Ce qu'elle vit lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Finn était agenouillé, tout comme un bon nombre des Résistants, devant un groupe de Stormtroopers prêts à tirer. D'autres en ramenaient, les agenouillants à leur tour.

Elle capta le regard de Finn une demi seconde, mais le soudain éclat d'espoir qu'elle vu naître dans ses prunelles noires lui donna la force de se relever. Il croyait en elle, les Rebelles croyaient en elle. Cette pensée lui donna le courage nécessaire pour aller se battre.

Les tirs fusaient de toute part, mais elle les repoussait agilement grâce à des pirouettes et à son sabre. Elle abattit des soldats du Premier Ordre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le groupe de survivants, Kylo Ren se dressa devant elle.

Il attaqua le premier, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle para chacun de ses coups, les sabres lasers s'entrechoquants. Celui, bleu, de Rey venait taper contre celui, rouge, de Kylo Ren. Il ne la ménageait pas, la poussant à bout. Plusieurs fois, la lame rouge avait frôlé sa peau, la brûlant légèrement. Elle esquivait, paradait, reculait devant cet ennemi devenu plus fort. Le tension était palpable, la colère et la haine qui émanait des deux jeunes pouvait se ressentir.

C'était un combat sans merci, où les deux ennemis cherchaient à gagner coûte que coûte. Rey pouvait lire tant de haine dans le regard de Kylo Ren qu'elle doutait pouvoir le vaincre. Lui, il n'y voyait que de la peur, comme un animal traqué par son chasseur.

Et soudainement, son sabre lui échappa des mains. Il tomba au fond de l'eau, à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Rey se retrouvait sans défense, au bord d'une falaise, acculée.

Kylo Ren fit tourner agilement son sabre, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il l'avait battu, enfin. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Son sabre tournait encore dans les airs, tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers sa proie.

« Kylo, écoute...

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il simplement. »

Rey recula alors d'un pas, quasiment au bord de la falaise. Des cailloux se détachèrent et tombèrent dans l'eau, comme son sabre auparavant.

Kylo Ren leva son sabre, s'apprêtant à donner le coup final. Et lorsqu'il abattit son arme, il ne trancha que du vide. Rey s'était laissé tomber et venait de chuter dans l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface et sortit de l'eau rapidement, alors que le Chevalier de Ren hurlait de rage. Il se pencha au bord, ignorant qu'elle était sortie de l'eau et qu'elle avait disparu dans les grottes de l'île.

En un mois, elle avait eu le temps de faire le tour de l'île de fond en comble. Elle avait exploré les moindres recoins de ces grottes et avait trouvé des passages secrets. Mais surtout, elle avait mit la main sur un ancien vaisseau Rebelle, caché par la seule cascade de l'île.

Rey était remontée rapidement jusqu'au bâtiment central et avait libéré les Rebelles des Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren ne vu rien, Hux non plus. Et lorsque les derniers survivants avaient été mis en sûreté dans le vaisseau, Chewbacca avait démarré l'appareil. Et quelques minutes plus tard, sous les regards furieux de Kylo Ren et Hux, les Rebelles s'échappaient à nouveau. Si le Chevalier de Ren avait un jour éprouvé curiosité et affection pour la pilleuse d'épaves, il ne ressentait désormais qu'une haine sans limite, qui ne s'éteindrait qu'avec sa mort. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement, et ce jour-là, il signerait la fin de son existence.

 **Kothlis est une planète de l'univers de Star Wars, tout comme Ach-To.**

 **Hello !**

 **Vos avis ? Des conseils ? Des impressions ?**

 **Au plaisir d'avoir des retours,**

 **Roze**


End file.
